


我有特殊的防止男朋友搭讪的方法

by hulaquan



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 缩小的蚁人会怎么做？
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang





	我有特殊的防止男朋友搭讪的方法

**Author's Note:**

> 纯正黑历史，我离开世界了，大家随意

Q：当正在搭讪一个热辣的异性的时候，突然身上痒痒得难以忍受，却又不方便离开怎么办？  
A：如果是头上痒，那么借捋头发抓一下；如果是背上痒，那么借助身后的墙壁什么蹭一下；如果是腿上痒，那就站起来或者侧个身去帮异性要杯酒水；如果是裆部痒……朋友，那就直接选择死亡吧！

说巧不巧，鹰眼偏偏就遇上了这种“只能选择死亡”的情况。

他边上坐着的是一个相当辣的美妞，披肩棕色长发，红色皮短裙，D罩翘臀，细腰长腿，和他还挺聊得来——果然能到Tony Stark开的派对上来的美女都要比胸大无脑的高上些档次。

就在Barton即将达成“俘获这个红裙妞的芳心”这一目标的时候，一种难以言表的搔痒降临到了他头上，额，准确的说，是他的下身。

先是有什么粗糙的东西摩擦过他的腹股沟和鼠蹊，但速度很快；接着他性器上柔嫩的皮肤被轻轻地来回摩挲，丝丝的痒意由此而起。然后，他的敏感点被个细小的东西袭击了，一遍又一遍，酥酥麻麻的快感一直冲上大脑。Barton非常肯定这不是衣物的问题，但在一个美妙女郎面前，把手放到他自己裆部？他以后绝对被贴上奇怪的标签以至于孤独终老的。

那种细小的袭击越发精准和密集，再加上刚刚Barton试图转移自己注意力而急匆匆灌下去的几杯酒精，导致的悲催结果就是——“卧槽我性奋了？!”鹰眼的脑中奔腾过千万只草泥马。

这种微小却又不能忽视的搔痒，简直跟被小虫子骚扰一样。——等等？虫子？！一个似乎不太好的想法浮现了出来。

带着这种想法，他默默地接通了和蚁人的私人通讯线。“Scott？”趁着那个红裙妞给自己留通讯方式的当儿，他用嘈杂的派对音乐给自己打了个掩护。

“如果你真的要问的话，Okay，那个就是我。”蚁人的声音比起平时有点飘忽，看来是喝了些酒，他笑着说“你是打算在这个美女面前把丑出到底呢？还是到厕所来一趟？”

“Oh shit！”Barton忍不住低声骂了一句。泡到一个妞哪有那么容易，说没有就没有了。他维持分度和那个姑娘道了个别，然后就愤愤地往厕所走去。

“最好让我知道你自个儿已经滚出来了。”鹰眼双手支在洗手台上，看着镜子。当那个熟悉的家伙出现在他背后时，他一拳就打上了那个灰不拉叽的头盔。

“你这是什么恶趣——唔！”一个横冲直撞的吻把Barton因为错失泡妞机会的怨念都堵回了肚子里。与以往的几个温柔绵长的吻不同，这次更具有侵略性。Lang含住他的嘴唇，轻轻地撕咬，然后毫无预警地用舌尖撬开他的牙关，白兰地那辛辣的味道便直冲入了他的鼻腔。Lang粗糙的舌苔搜刮过他的每一寸牙床，然后和他柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，搅得他脚底都有些飘飘然了。当舌头滑向上颚那块敏感的区域时，Barton的嘴中情不自禁地溢出了一声闷哼。

“你从谁那里学的这么一手？”Barton好不容易从这个吻里挣脱出来，挑着眉毛问道。Lang顺手把制服的头盔摘了下来，“我前妻吧，大概。但我觉得这更有可能是天赋。”

“算了吧，就算你吻技再好，我总归还是上面那个。”Barton和Lang交往颇有些时日了，但他们的关系依然停滞在“亲吻”和“给Barton撸一发”上。也就是说，Lang的那活儿，Barton现在连见都没见过，更不用说上三垒了。Barton因此在私底下猜测，大概是因为Lang对自己的家伙比较自卑，才不愿意承认吧。

Lang没有直接回答他，而是把Barton的T恤扯了下来丢在了一边的地上——也只有蚁人才会在复仇者大厦开party的时候还穿着个制服了——“我真庆幸Stark给他大厦的洗手间都装上了隔音装置”Barton的胸口骤然暴露在空气中，禁不住向后面的洗手台靠了靠。

一连串细密的吻落在他的颈侧，并一路游离向下，在突出的锁骨上停留了一会儿，留下了三两个红色的吻痕，就像是要标志自己主权一样。这个想法让Barton忍不住笑了，“感谢我的制服，到底还能把这几个红印遮一遮。”Lang抬头看了他一眼，说“其实我很乐意帮你设计套新制服的。”“那我一定要自己选颜色”后者不甘示弱地回了一句。

Lang含住了Barton左胸前褐色的一点，小心翼翼地吮吸它，舔舐它，用舌尖在那周围打转儿，又暧昧地向上面喷了口热气，直到它充血挺立起来，才恋恋不舍地放开。

“还有一边呢！”Barton抗议道，然后收到了一记白眼和右胸乳头的“优厚待遇”。感觉棒极了，不是么？

与此同时，Lang的右手放开了Barton的背部，转向了后者已经有些性奋的下体。隔着薄薄的衣物，他的手娴熟而耐心地揉按着那鼓鼓囊囊的地方，时轻时重，而布料随着缓慢的磨蹭，不断撩动着那里不安分的神经。Barton舒服地发出了几声呻吟。

好极了。Barton正陶醉在快感中呢，突然发现自己的牛仔裤和内裤都已经被褪到了小腿——而这都是什么时候发生的？他很快就忘了这个问题，温暖的口腔迅速包裹住了他的阴茎，灵巧的舌头刮蹭着刚刚已经被戏弄了好些时候的细嫩的皮肤。但毕竟触感不同，潮湿温热的环绕，再加上卖力的舔弄，很快就让他的老二直挺了起来。

Lang把它深深吞进喉咙里，又吐了出来，舌尖轻盈地点过前面的马眼，舔过他圆润的龟头。Barton的手指插在Lang棕色的头发，忍不住地把下身向前送去，以获得更多的接触，更多的快感。Lang却像是故意的一样，故意结束了了对Barton阴茎的照顾，站起身来和他继续接吻，手指环在Barton挺立起来的性器上有节奏的撸动起来。

“和那个姑娘聊得可开心？”Lang不怀好意地笑着。“最起码比聊你那些根本算不上是人类语言的科学名词开心。”Barton嘟囔了一句，同时感觉到在他命根子上“劳作”的手指又环得紧了些。

“你就这么想和人来一炮？”Lang在他耳边低语，然后含住了他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。哦日，那里正好是他的敏感点，酥麻的快意顿时充斥了他的脑袋。Barton还是嘴硬，“我总不能寄托在你身上吧？我可严重怀疑你的小兄弟，是不是和你蚁人的称号一个级别呐。”

男人最忌讳的莫过于有人说他不行。“你不妨试试。”Lang退后了两步，无视Barton的“哪有你这么做事做一半的”的抱怨，把制服脱了下来。制服里是白色的运动汗衫和灰色的短裤。Barton视线下移到Lang的下腹，有些意外地扬起了眉毛，“伙计，我可从来不知道皮姆粒子还有局部放大的功能。”

“你的建议我倒可以考虑考虑，但我不得不遗憾地告诉你，这是自然状态下的尺寸*。”Lang耸了耸肩。好汉不吃眼前亏，Barton把手伸进了Lang的内裤，握住了已经把短裤撑出一个小帐篷的肉团。  
【*防止歧义，这里指没有用皮姆粒子，而不是未性奋状态】

修长的手指抚摩着上面的每一寸褶皱，因长年和弓箭打交道而生出的薄茧带来与光滑肌肤接触不同的奇妙质感，更加具有挑逗的兴味。圆滑的指甲不经意地擦过细嫩的双球，便立刻带起一阵电流，一直贯穿到脚底。

“唔……”Lang用鼻子哼了一声，似笑非笑地看着他。Barton翻了个白眼，“懂了。”他半跪在卫生间的瓷砖上，一把拽下了Lang的运动短裤——后者半勃的阴茎现在只剩下一条白色三角内裤的遮盖了。他伸出舌头，隔着那层衣物舔了起来，口中的唾液分泌得飞快，灵巧而湿润的舌尖像蛇一样游走，很快就让内裤变成了湿哒哒的。半透明的布料贴在差不多完全觉醒的阴茎上，充满了色情的意味。

Lang索性自己扯下了内裤，粗长的柱身瞬时没了禁锢，一下子弹到了Barton的脸上。看到晶晶亮的前液溅到了他的嘴角，Lang忍不住挑起了嘴角。Barton不为所动，仿佛他嘴角只不过是一圈牛奶的印子，像猫一样用舌头舔了个干净。

“这倒不错。”小猫甚至咂了咂嘴。看到此景Lang觉得自己又硬了几分。

Barton扑上来把Lang的阴茎整个儿都含在了嘴里，但很快就发现这么做会顶得自己喉咙口相当难受，这才稍稍吐出了些许长度。火热湿滑的口腔内壁紧紧地包裹着他的下体，粗糙的舌尖沿着茎身上下游移，不间断的吮吸和浅浅的吞吐，层层叠叠的快感都让Lang情不自禁地把手指插进Barton沙金色的短发里，呻吟着挺腰，想让自己再深入些。

Barton的唇边溢出不适的哽咽，转了转眼睛，不怀好意地用力一吸。要不是Lang急忙向后退了一大步，他肯定已经缴了械了。

“Naughty.”

Barton咧嘴笑了笑，伸手勾住Lang的脖子，把嘴唇凑在耳畔，用低得几乎听不见的气息说：“So，punish me and， fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

说着，Lang从制服的一个隐蔽口袋里找出了避孕套和还没开封过的一管润滑剂。Barton见此忍不住吐槽了一句，“你平时战斗居然还带着这种东西？”“谁知道呢？要是敌人用了什么药剂让我们饥渴地不得不和人立刻来上一炮呢？我听说神盾局的外勤特工都有这样一份备案呢。”

“你知道的也太多了。”Barton瘪了瘪嘴。Lang把Barton背对着压在了洗手台上，屈膝分开他的双腿，右手摸到他的臀缝之间，把涂了润滑剂的食指送进去了一个指节。Barton一下子尚未适应这样的侵入，臀部的肌肉都紧紧地绷着。“嘿嘿，放松点，深吸气。”Lang为了安抚他，另一只手缓慢地揉捏起了他紧实的臀肉。

Barton果然放松了些，不再那样绞紧，Lang的食指得以缓慢而顺利地整根送了进去。其实这种感觉不能称作痛，而更像是一种奇怪的鼓胀。没等他想出一个更加恰当和贴切的比喻，第二根手指也抵上了他的括约肌，于是Barton手肘支在洗手台上，向外抬起臀部，把他的双腿又打开了一些，来迎合它的进入。两根手指在他的后穴里努力地摸索按揉着，好让那里的肌肉不再那么生涩。

Lang把头伸向前，用舌头再次撬开了Barton因为不适而紧抿的嘴唇，手指则继续在后面进行它们的开拓工作。当指尖弯曲着触到肠壁上的一片柔软区域时，Barton惊得差点腿都软了。“卧槽！那就是我的前列腺么？”“看样子我找到了。”Lang又按了按那个地方，Barton大声呻吟了出来。“没想到……啊……居然有这么……爽啊……”

Barton的眼前闪过一个个白色的光点，硬得不断滴下清液的阴茎却因为两只手都撑在洗手台上而没法得到抚慰。他没办法，只要向这个正用着手指操他的人发出哀求，“请……啊……摸摸我……”

“不行，这是惩罚，还记得么？”Lang撤回了揉捏Barton臀肉的左手，按住了支撑Barton整个重心的两只手肘，硬着口气说。

第三只手指也已经送进了那个温暖潮湿的小穴，和前两指一同攻击着Barton敏感的肠壁。后穴饱胀而前面遇冷让Barton欲求不满地扭动腰肢，企图获得更充实的家伙来满足他。

估计除了他，谁也看不出来平时看起性格温和，甚至看起来很容易推倒的Scott Lang是个切开黑，或者说，酒精下肚以后，隐藏人格这么攻。Barton在潮水般的快感中，脑子里混沌一片，只剩下几个不明所以然的句子。唉，管它呢！

“别磨叽了！快拿你的真家伙操我！”他尖叫道。

“既然你这么心急的话，”Lang一下子抽出了那三根手指，艳红色的肠肉恋恋不舍地咬着它们，甚至被带出来了一点，简直像张淫荡的小嘴，“乐意从命。”

Lang把润滑剂涂上自己火热坚硬的性器，抵在了他的臀缝之间。钝圆的阴茎前端不由分说地破开红润的穴口，即便是已经润滑过了，那里还是紧涩得很。猛地被侵入的撕裂感让Barton咝咝地吸了口气，肠壁的肌肉不由得绷紧，身前的勃起也软了下来。

下体被咬得紧紧的，虽然爽但也挺痛苦。Lang环住他的腰，停下了开拓。“亲爱的……放松……放松……”还别说，这还真起了点作用，疼痛很快褪淡，被那种强烈的空虚感埋没了。他扭了扭身子，“Scott，继续吧。”

Lang点了点头，扶着性器的底部，缓慢地向深处推进。内壁的褶皱一条一条地舒展开，把经过的每一寸都打上了自己的记号。随着寸寸深入，一声声细碎的呻吟溢出了Barton的嘴唇，Lang则用绵长的吻把每一声都吞进了口中。

当他的性器三分之二都没入温热紧致的小穴时，Lang停止了推进，毫不留情地抽身，快速的摩擦在肠壁上碰撞出激情的火花，Barton的眼前瞬时冒出一片噼里啪啦的烟火。“That is amazing.”*他忍不住感慨。

但很快，这种感慨就变成了无声的尖叫。Lang在他背后快速地抽插起来，摩擦碰撞带来的火辣辣的痛不断累计，到达一定程度时，迸发出了美妙的快感。“哦哦哦哦就是那里！”敏感的前列腺被触及，Barton不禁握紧了放在洗手台上的拳头。Lang也随即调整到了刚刚让Barton大叫的那个角度，又快又狠地操起了他。每一次都比之前更加深入，像是要顶到他脑子里一样。

“你尖叫的时候性感极了，Clint.”Lang炽热的吐息喷在他的耳侧，被操得红肿的肠壁紧密地包裹着他，有一种难以言表的舒服。

Barton明澈的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层情欲的水雾，他只觉得自己的脑子也被操成了一团浆糊，脸上的红晕一直烧到耳根，嘴唇红润地几乎要滴下水来。他的阴茎高高翘起，兴奋地抖动着，却没法得到直接刺激。他本能地把自己的身体向后送去，以获得更多的肢体接触。

背后的抽插又快又狠，每次进出时，肠液和前液都混在一起发出淫靡的水声，一下一下地冲击着Barton的耳膜。

Lang的右手忽然抓住了Barton身前硬得不能再硬的阴茎，重重地撸动了两下，又用指甲在马眼上轻轻一刮——“啊……”Barton的眼前失去了焦距，抽搐地射出了一股股白浊，然后向后瘫倒在Lang的怀里。

高潮让他的后穴不自觉地夹紧了。随着最后几下狠狠的撞击，Lang也低吼着在他的体内迎来了顶峰，温热的精液射在了Barton后穴的深处。

等过了好久，Barton终于从脑中的一片空白恢复过来时，他望了一眼凌乱的地面，不由得惊叫：“你怎么没用套？！”

Lang满不在乎地笑了笑，把Barton又拉进了一个吻，说：“等会再用好了。” 

END


End file.
